


What's One More Broken Rule?

by OnstageSport



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alcohol, But the drinking age in Uganda is 18 so TECHNICALLY they could drink the whole time, I figure by this time at least half of them are 21, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Past child abuse briefly mentioned/alluded to, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnstageSport/pseuds/OnstageSport
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alcohol had been a gift from the villagers and, after a particularly bad day, the ex-Elders need a bit of a pick-me-up. With lowered inhibitions, Connor McKinley <em>really</em> starts letting his feelings out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's One More Broken Rule?

After their excommunication, the ex-Latter-Day Saints had become a little more lenient about some of the rules around the living quarters. Lights were on long past 10pm, people occasionally went about their business without their companions, and, on occasion, they even indulged in sinful behavior so long as they repented the next morning. 

The alcohol had been a gift from the Ugandan converts as a method of thanking the original Latter-Day Saints for all of the work they had done even if they were not officially Mormons anymore. They were so earnest in their offering of a likely hard-to-find present that it would have been cruel to refuse and watch their eager faces fall to disappointment.

The bottles were in the mission hut’s kitchen for several days before any of the ex-Elders took to ‘celebrating’ with it. It had been a particularly long and unusually unsuccessful day. Ever since they began spreading the Word of Arnold with high reception, they had gotten used to a certain degree of success so when the tribe in the next village over seemed even more disinterested than Kigali had originally been, they were disheartened.

Through the consumption of their gift, however, their sadness was turned to levity. It had taken some coaxing but even Connor McKinley had joined in their purposeful rule-breaking. It did not take long before the hut was filled with music, laughter, and, thanks to _someone_ , the sound of scuffing shoes that came from performing tap steps without the proper footwear.

There were only a couple of ex-Mormons who didn’t participate in the celebration, not that they couldn’t have used a pick-me-up. Kevin Price, who had broken plenty of rules since his arrival, somehow couldn’t be persuaded to indulge in breaking one more. He searched the crowd to see if he was the only one reluctant to participate. He found that he wasn’t as ex-Elder Thomas was trying to convince another to take a drink.

“ _C’mon Jaaames_ ,” wheedled Pop-Tarts, waving the bottle towards Church. “F’we repent _super_ hard in the morning we won’t go to Hell. Or-or-or even get the spooky Hell dream.”  
  
Church nodded curtly with tight lips.

“That’s…not exactly my concern,” he informed before he headed to the sofa where Kevin sat watching the ex-Elders enjoying themselves. He greeted Kevin with a nod of shared sobriety.

“Why aren’t you…partaking?” Church asked, taking a seat beside Kevin.

“And end up like _that_?” Kevin pointed to Connor, whose tap dancing had degenerated to…something that more closely resembled spasming than the learned form of dance. “What about y–” He stopped mid sentence remembering Church’s confession of what he turned off when he and Arnold had first arrive. He was probably afraid that he might end up like his father if so much as a drop of alcohol entered his system. “Never mind.”

The pair sat watching their friends making fools of themselves: Davis was shouting incoherent complaints at Neely, gesticulating wildly as if the motions would prove his point about whatever they were discussing; Arnold and Michaels were giggling over something and hanging onto each other for support so they wouldn’t fall over; Pop-Tarts had joined in McKinley’s dancing when Church left him alone, both looking equally ridiculous. Pop-Tarts’s motions were actually better than the practiced McKinley, which stood as a testament to how drunk the latter must have been.

When silence between the pair of sober men became too awkward, they tried to make small talk about their lives back home. That only succeeded in proving how few conversation topics the pair of them had on hand so they both resorted to scanning the room to see how their friends had progressed in their varying states of inebriation.

Although he wasn’t fully paying attention, Kevin noticed the distinct lack of scuffing that accompanied Elder McKinley’s “tapping.” Then he saw the district leader half-sauntering half-stumbling towards him with a determined look in his eyes. The slightly older ex-Elder sank onto the sofa between the young men, smiling at Kevin. Church scooted over to provide more room for the drunken man.

“Y’know somethin’ Elder Price?” Connor practically giggled, leaning against Kevin’s chest. Church moved even further away, practically perching on the arm of the sofa. Before Kevin could even respond that he did, in fact, know quite a few things, Connor was continuing. “Y’know that you…yer face anyer…yer um…” He made a vague swirling gesture that Kevin couldn’t interpret. His…something…in the general head area…

“They’re pretty.” Connor smiled as he continued the statement. Kevin assumed that Elder McKinley was trying to compliment his eyes. “ _You’re_ pretty.”

“Oh…thanks.” Kevin wasn’t unaccustomed to compliments, even those directed at his appearance, but he had never been called ‘pretty,’ especially by another man. It was new but not entirely unwelcome.

Connor raised an arm, wrapping it around Kevin’s shoulders in a very loose hug. He then used Kevin’s shoulder as a prop in order to straighten into a sitting position again, his eyes alight with an idea.

Kevin knitted his brows together, unsure of what was running through the other Elder’s head.

“Elder McKinley, what are–”

The question remained unfinished and unanswered. At least it remained vocally unanswered as the lips crushing against his certainly revealed what Connor was doing.

Church leapt off the arm of the sofa, scrambling to get away from the pair as quickly as possible. This was just too much. While it wasn’t a secret that Connor was gay and none of them really cared about it, at least not enough to make a fuss, it was another thing entirely to witness him pressing a mutual acquaintance to the back of the sofa not even two feet away from him.

It took the shocked Kevin more than a couple seconds to pry Elder McKinley off of him, surfacing from the kiss with a blush spreading across his face. He quickly looked around to see if anyone aside from Church had just witnessed that happen.

Connor frowned at Kevin, his hand slipping down from the steadying shoulder. He caught himself from falling against Kevin again by gripping at the younger man’s tie, jerking the brunet forward with the momentum. Kevin spluttered at the sudden action and Connor murmured an apology as he stared at his hand in confusion, not entirely sure how he’d come to be choking Kevin in the first place though not relaxing his grip on the tie, failing to see the correlation. Kevin loosened the tie so he could breathe more easily and tried to tug it from Connor’s surprisingly tight clutch.

“’Vin, yadon’t…?” Connor asked, furrowing his brow. He had been so certain that Kevin reciprocated the feelings that the sober ex-Mormon pushing him away sent him into a terribly confused state. “You don’t li-…not like….this?”

Kevin shook his head, not wholly clear on Connor’s meaning (not that Connor exactly was either). He struggled to his feet, carrying Connor up along with him since the redhead would not give up his grip on the tie. Now that they were on their feet, Connor’s lack of balance was evident and he held to Kevin even tighter, adding a hand gripping Kevin’s shirt, pulling their bodies flush together.

“E-Elder McKinley,” Kevin gulped, looking around again. He wasn’t sure if this time it was for assistance or to make sure no one was looking their way. It seemed that everyone was so far in their own drunken worlds to pay any attention to Kevin’s situation. Even Church, whose sobriety would lend itself to remembering the witnessed incidents the next morning, was preoccupied with Elder Thomas again.

Connor rested his head against Kevin’s chest once more and he began swaying out of time with the music, forcing Kevin into an uncoordinated slow dance that contrasted with the upbeat tempo.

“Elder McKinley? It’s late,” Kevin prompted, trying to sway their way to the hallway so that he could lead Connor to his bedroom to sleep. He had drunk more than enough and if he continued ‘dancing’ he was probably going to hurt himself (or Kevin, or someone else who happened to get too close). This was really for his own good.

However, Connor seemed to have a different plan.

As they got into the hall, Connor, who had been hanging to Kevin for support, all but pounced at him with the force of a desperate man, slamming him against the nearest wall. Before Kevin could even let out a grunt in reaction, Connor’s mouth was swallowing any sound the brunet might have made.

It should have been less shocking after the first kiss but Kevin was still taken aback. Perhaps it was because Connor had abandoned self-consciousness and self-hatred and had given himself over to instinct. Instinct currently told him that shoving his tongue between Kevin’s lips was the best plan of action.

Kevin squeaked and squirmed against the wall as McKinley’s fumbling hand took to stroking his hair. In spite of no longer living strictly under the church’s rules, Kevin would never dream of acting on any gay thoughts, which he wasn’t even having—so why exactly was he still allowing this? Maybe because McKinley was pushing all his weight against him, pinning him to the wall and rendering him practically immobile? Yes, yes that was the explanation that he was going with.

“E-Elder,” Kevin managed to gasp after what could have been five seconds or could have been an hour, pushing the redhead away but keeping a grip on his shoulders to prevent him from toppling over. Elder McKinley moved to kiss him again and Kevin had to take a firm voice with him, foregoing titles and simply calling him “Connor.”

Kevin wrapped his arm around Connor again, supporting his weight the rest of the way down the hall as he explained that Connor had had enough and that it was time for bed.

The pair entered the district leader’s room without any precaution since the only other person who would have been in there was currently drunkenly pestering Elder Church.

Kevin led Connor to his bed and helped him down, not sure how capable the district leader actually was at this point. Though he had fought the whole way there, now that Connor was in his bed, he seemed content as he immediately curled up and snuggled against his pillow.

Kevin might have thought it was cute, if Kevin thought that boys were cute or that Connor was cute, that is.

“Goodnight, Elder McKinley,” he smiled down at him. Kevin turned to go, not yet sure if he was going to return to the festivities and help Elder Church chaperone their hammered friends or if he was just going to go to bed.

Before he reached the door, Connor spoke up, his words minced by exhaustion coupled with intoxication.

“Kevvvvvvvin? K’vin, I got a seeecret,” he giggled.

“Yeah?” Kevin prompted, a smile tugging at his lips. Okay, _that_ actually _was_ cute. Plus, he didn’t know the last time he had heard Elder McKinley actually laugh so the sound was doubly good to hear. Maybe, if it made him actually enjoy himself, maybe adding a little alcohol to Elder McKinley’s life wouldn’t be… _entirely_ bad?

“D’you…whooa…” Connor sat up, eager to share his secret with Kevin and giving himself a head rush. Kevin hesitated for only a moment and then crossed back from the doorway and gently stroked Connor’s scalp while he worked through it.

They sat in silence for several seconds, Kevin continuing to rub Connor’s head soothingly even after the dizziness subsided. Connor relaxed against Kevin’s shoulder, nuzzling against it comfortably.

Then Connor suddenly blurted, “I like you. Tha’s the secret.”

Kevin hummed and nodded. He guessed Connor more than liked him considering that he had attempted to give Kevin a tonsillectomy with his tongue but he didn’t bring up that point.

“I like you too, Elder,” Kevin agreed, and it technically wasn’t a lie since he did like him, probably not to the extent that Connor felt for him but at the very least he liked him as more than a district leader: he was a friend. Kevin hadn’t really considered Connor as anything more than that before since he was still very much straight, with not even so much as a single stray gay thought but after the events of that night, Kevin might…reevaluate his stance on the whole topic.

Maybe ten seconds, maybe twenty, passed and Kevin stood up to once again make his way to the door but Connor whined at the removal of the soothing hands at his head.

“Ssssstay?” Connor asked, sounding out the request.

Kevin knew he shouldn’t, they still followed _some_ of the rules, but as he shuffled closer and closer to the door, Connor’s whines became more insistent. Well, maybe staying until Connor fell asleep wouldn’t be _too_ bad…

So Kevin took Elder Thomas’s bed with a smile at his district leader, who seemed dissatisfied with the choice. He pouted at Kevin and waved him over to his own bed.

“There’s not enough room,” Kevin pointed out. Besides, there was a rule against that. Not that he hadn’t been a part of breaking multiple rules in the past hour but he surely had some semblance of resistance.

Apparently Connor didn’t. Determined, he swung himself out of bed and promptly collapsed onto Elder Thomas’, eliciting a grunt from Kevin as the slightly older boy toppled down on top of him. Disregarding his momentary discomfort, Kevin allowed this. It’s not like he was going to stay past curfew and nothing particularly bad was going to happen, so what was the harm of making sure the district leader fell asleep without doing any damage?

Kevin repositioned Connor so that his elbow wasn’t pressing on his kidney and lay there in Elder Thomas’ bed with him, gently stroking his head until he fell asleep with an incomprehensible murmur against Kevin’s neck.


End file.
